Christmas Wishes!
by Nick Jonas Girl
Summary: everyone makes a wish at christmas and it comes true...What will everybody wish be and how does it come true... Pairings niley ,lackson , more to come : i suck at summary Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

What Was That?

It was 7am. Miley was woken up by a loud noise. She jumped up and put her hand on her chest. She took her covers off and hopped out of bed and decided to go down stairs to see what the noise was. But, not before getting Jackson.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

"Who is it?" Jackson said yawning, still half a sleep.

"It's me Jackson..." Miley said coming into the room.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked angry, that Miley was waking him up.

"I heard something downstairs." Miley said looking at the door.

"Then go check it out." Jackson said turning around.

"Not by myself...What if...Whatevers down there gets me?" Miley asked jumping on Jackson's bed.

"This is what dads are for...Go wake him up MILEY!" Jackson yelled.

"Don't yell you might bring who evers down their up here." Miley said holding on to Jackson's pillow.

"They'll take you with them?...Then let me go get them..." Jackson laughed.

"HAHAHAHA..." Miley said.

"It's probally Santa Clause..." Jackson said smiling.

"Very funny Jackson!" Miley yelled.

"You probally just dream it Miles..." Jackson said.

"No I didn't...I wouldn't be in your room...If I didn't hear something stupid..." Miley said still watching the door.

BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG

"Now do you believe me?" Miley said.

"Jackson...Jackson?" Miley said looking around Jackson wasn't on the bed anymore.

"I'm right here..." Jackson said.

Miley looked to see where Jackson's voice was coming from.

"What are you doing under your bed?" Miley asked.

"I'm looking for my socks ...My feet are cold..." Jackson said coming up with a quick lie.

"Your looking for socks under your the bed?" Miley laughed.

"Yeah why not?" Jackson said coming out from under the bed.

"Uh..." Miley said.

Miley got off of Jackson's bed.

"I'm going to go see what the noise is..." Miley said opening the door.

"Wait!" Jackson yelled.

"What?" Miley asked.

"We may need this..." Jackson said picking up his bat.

"Good idea." Miley smiled

They walked into the hallway. Miley tiptoed Jackson followed behind her.

"Shouldn't you be in front of me?" Miley whispered.

"No...I like this way better." Jackson whispered back.

Miley pushed Jackson in front of her, with the bat in his hand.

BANG...BANG...BANG...

"DADDY!" Miley screamed.

"Whose the baby?" Jackson asked.

"I'm the baby?...Who hid under his bed?" Miley asked.

"Fine were even...Don't tell my friends about that one." Jackson smiled.

"$20 please..." Miley said putting her hand out.

"Your a evil child." Jackson said.

"I learn from the best." Miley said.

Miley walks to her father room.REVIEW PLEASE!  
Hope you like it.  
NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
Who is it downstairs? 


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy?

Miley and Jackson went to their father's room.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

"Who is it?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"It's us, daddy..." Miley said walking into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"How do you know somethings wrong?" Jackson asked.

"Both of my kids are getting along." Mr. Stewart said getting out of bed.

"Something or someone is downstairs." Miley said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Stewart asked.

BANG...BANG...BANG

"That's what we mean..." Miley and Jackson said at the same time.

"Come on..." Mr. Stewart said walking to the door.

"One question...Jackson what were you gonna do with that bat?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Hide under the couch." Miley laughed.

"Huh?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Long story daddy." Miley said.

"And if Miley wants $20 it will never be told..." Jackson said looking at Miley.

"What story?" Miley jokes.

Mr. Stewart, Jackson and Miley head downstairs.

Mr. Stewart grabbed Jackson's bat...when they got downstairs they seen 3 people.

One by the christmas tree...One by the refrigerator...And, one by the door, by the picture frames.

"I have a bat!" Jackson yelled.

Miley hits Jackson in the stomach

"OWW!" Jackson yelled.

"I don't think you have a bat unless it's a ghost..." Miley whispered.

The boy by the christmas tree looked by the stairs...

Mr. Stewart turns the light on...

"Put your hands up...I'm the police!" Jackson yelled.

"You wish...You'd only get thrown in jail!" Miley said.

And...To they're suprise it was Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!!!!" Miley yelled.

"What are you Lilly?" Jackson asked.

"Why are you eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeping?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"You bought me Nick Jonas for a christmas...But, why didn't you wrap him?" Miley said frowning.

"I don't think they have wrapping paper big enough for him." Jackson joked.

Nick and kevin laughed.

"What are you doing in my house at 7:30 in the morning!?!" Mr stewart asked/yelled.

Jackson walks over to the couch and pulls out his cell phone and starts texting Lilly.

"Putting Presents under the tree for Miley..." Nick said.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Miley said.

"That's what a doorbell is for..." Mr. Stewart said.

"Told you man!" Kevin said.

"You...Why are you eating out of my refrigerator?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"I'm hungry...I'm a growing boy you know" Kevin said.

"Jackson there's no point to text Lilly...she's not home ...she's visiting her aunt over the hoilidays..." Miley said.

"And what's all the banging?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Sorry...I dropped...4 of your picture frames."Joe said.

"Your in trouble." Miley smiled.

"Your gonna pay for the broken frames."Mr. Stewart said.

"You heard him Nick..." Joe said looking at his brother.

"When is Lilly coming home?"Jackson asked.

"January 2nd...When we go back to school right after the holidays..." Miley said.

"Cool..." Jackson said.

"Jonas boys...go home... " Mr. Stewart said.

"Yes sir...right away!" Nick said

Nick winks at Miley before leaving.

-  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
Hope you like it.  
Thank for reading and reviewing my last chapter :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Wishing Well

After the Jonas Brothers left, Mr. Stewart decided to go back to bed. He was up late the night before with Miley due to a Hannah thing. Miley and Jackson stood up. Jackson was playing video games and Miley was I.Ming Lilly.

Skatergirl16: Hey )  
Miley-n-Nick: I miss my best friend (  
Skatergirl16: It's only 2 more weeks then I come home Miley-n-Nick: 2 weeks... I thought you were coming home tommorow Skatergirl16: LOL funny...I wish Miley-n-Nick: How's everything there?  
Skatergirl16:Well my aunt never knew we were coming...My mom forgot to call her...Plus her boyfriend was here when we got here...yuck (  
Miley-n-Nick: Come to my house for the rest of the vacation Skatergirl16: How will I get there?  
Miley-n-Nick: Hannah has a jet...I'll pick you up.  
Skatergirl16: My mom and aunt will know i'm gone(  
Miley-n-Nick: I'll put Jackson in your spot...I always wanted a sister )  
Skatergirl16: I think my mom will know when she see's Jackson there as me...Remember Jackson has the hot's for my mom lol Miley-n-Nick: Fine i'll wait until January 2(  
Skatergirl16: How's everything there?  
Miley-n-Nick: Guess what happened at 7:00 in the morning.  
Skatergirl16: What happened.  
Miley-n-Nick: Guess Lilly )  
Skatergirl16: You know i'm never good at guessing Miley Jonas Miley-n-Nick: PLEASE!  
Skatergirl16: Are you and Nick engaged?  
Miley-n-Nick: Wow your bad at guessing ...I'm only 14 I don't see married in my future...yet lol Skatergirl16: k...You and Nick broke up (  
Miley-n-Nick: I don't like that guess :( ...and your very wrong plus read my screen name lol Skatergirl16: ummm...You kicked Jackson out and fed him to the hungry birds lol Miley-n-Nick: That's the best one you came up with yet...But sorry no)  
Skatergirl16: I'm done guessing tell me PLEASE!  
Miley-n-Nick: One more guess.  
Skatergirl16: Did Hannah win award while I was gone? )  
Miley-n-Nick: No I wish...I'll tell you...someone broke into my house!  
Skatergirl16: OMJ! Are you guys okay?...Did you call the cops?...Was anything taken?...Wait you seem happy someone broke into your house...(Confused face)  
Miley-n-Nick: Very happy because it wasn't a robber.  
Skatergirl16: Then who was it?  
Miley-n-Nick: It was Kevin, Joe, and Nick...The Jonas Brothers  
Skatergirl16: I'm confused.  
Miley-n-Nick: Nick wanted to put a present under the tree for me for before I woke up Skatergirl16: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!...But does he know how to use the door bell? lol Miley-n-Nick: You sound just like my daddy (  
Skatergirl16:I wish that Jackson was that sweet.  
Miley-n-Nick: Do you know who we're talking about?  
Skatergirl16: All I want for christmas is for Jackson to be more like Nick Jonas...lol Miley-n-Nick: Maybe he will be...With a little luck...lol

Miley looked at her brother yelling at the video game shaking her head

Skatergirl16: There's no luck for Jackson lol )  
Miley-n-Nick: When there's a will there's a way )  
Skatergirl16: k...I'll be wishing on a star tonight Miley-n-Nick: Yes friend wish on a big star for my jerk of a brother lol Skatergirl16: Gotta go my mom is calling Miley-n-Nick: Alright bye...talk later...peace

Miley-n-Nick logged off.  
Skatergirl16: That was rude (  
Your message can not be sent ...

"Now brother it's time for some fun...This is Lilly's christmas present from me..." Miley whispered.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NO FLAMES PLEASE HOPE YOU LIKE What is Miley christmas present for Lilly?  
Who's wish is next?...I already know hahaha lol.  
For anyone who is confused.  
Nick and Miley are dating...And.  
The Jonas Brothers know that Miley is Hannah! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan Part1

Miley walked away from the computer table and went over to Jackson who was still playing video games.

"Hey bro..." Miley said taking a seat next to Jackson.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked looking at Miley.

"What do you mean Dear brother?" Miley said smiling.

"That's what I mean." Jackson said putting down the video game controller.

"Fine...I'll get to the point...What did you get Lilly for christmas?" Miley asked.

"Why are you asking?" Jackson said, getting up, walking to the kitchen.

"Because she wants to see if ...If she bought you the perfect gift...Yeah that's what she wants"  
Miley said trying to come up with the words in her head.

"Um okay...I bought her...She'll have to wait untill she comes home...haha..wait for it..ha" Jackson said drinking his water.

"You took that from me the haha...wait for it ha!"Miley said folding her arms.

"If I tell you...Your gonna tell her..I know you, Miles." Jackson said walking back into the living room.

"But what if we both bought her the same thing...That's why you should tell me what you got her"  
Miley said getting up.

"I don't think we got her the same thing Miles." Jackson say shutting off the video game and putting on wrestling.

"Just tell me please..." Miley said begging.

"Why is it so important for you to know what I got Lilly?" Jackson said looking at Miley.

"I wanna make sure I got her the perfect present." Miley said faking a smile.

"Your best friends ...Im sure you did." Jackson said turning his head back to the t.v.

"I give up...Watch John Cena fight the Undertaker...Forget i'm here...The most important thing here." Miley said.

"Okay i'll watch...I've been waiting for this to come on for weeks now." Jackson said with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Miley leaves stomping her feet. Jackson smiles away.

"Jackson i'm gonna get ya to talk...This is my present to Lilly..." Miley said leaving the house.  
Down by Rico Surf Shack...

Miley was walking by Rico Surf Shack and ran into Cooper.

"Hey Cooper." Miley said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Jackson's little sister..." Cooper said walking away.

"It's Miley!" Miley said swinging Cooper back around.

"Okay it was nice talking to you...MILEY..." Cooper said walking away once again.

"Wait...I can help you talk to that girl..." Miley said holding onto Cooper's arm.

"What girl?" Cooper asked turning around to Miley.

"The redish blonde she's short...The one with the 3 friends by the Table over there."Miley said smiling.

"What's the trick?" Cooper asked still looking at the girl.

"I need you to crack my brother...He wouldn't tell me what he bought Lilly for christmas..." Miley said.

"I can't trick Jackson...He's my best friend...I never lie to him." Cooper said.

"That girls not gonna be their forever...she maybe just visting..." Miley said smiling.

"You just need to know what he bought... right...That's it?" Cooper said looking at Miley.

"That's it...Then i'll talk to the girl for you...Promise..." Miley said watching Cooper.

"How do I ask him about Lilly?" Cooper asked.

"That's up to you...You know Jackson ...Your with him most of the day at school ...Make him crack"  
Miley said.

"Why is this important?" Cooper asked.

"It's a promise I made...Make it quick ...The girls friends are leaving." Miley said. 

"Your lucky...I don't know if that girl is visting or not." Cooper said.

Cooper takes his phone out and starts dailing Jackson's number.

"Hello Jackson here..." Jackson said.

"Brother from another mother!" Cooper said giving Miley the death glare.

"Hey...Whats up?" Jackson asked.

"Just bored...Whats up with you?" Cooper asked.

"Watching wrestling." Jackson said.

"Wrestlings on?...I forget the big match was on today..." Cooper said.

Miley hit Cooper in the stomach.

"OWWW!" Cooper said putting his hand on his stomach.

"What happened?" Jackson asked.

"I met this new girl...she can't keep her hands to herself." Cooper said looking at Miley.

"Is she Hot?" Jackson asked.

"Hot?...Um...Yeah sure ...I guess" Cooper said swollowing his throw up.

"Hook Thor up?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"I found out a few seconds ago ...she has a boyfriend" Cooper said.

"EWWW!" Miley yelled.

"What's wrong with your new friend?" Jackson asked.

"Her friends ...Are grossing are her out." Cooper said making a lie.

"She has friends?" Jackson asked jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah three." Cooper said.

Miley hits Cooper in the stomach again.  
"OWWW!" Cooper yelled.

"Why did she hit you now?" Jackson asked.

"She didn't hit me...Vanessa hit me ...Her friend." Cooper said.

"Where are you?" Jackson asked.

"So what did you buy me for christmas?" Cooper asked.

"Come over ...I'll give you you're present." Jackson said.

"Great...Sounds good ...I'll be there soon." Cooper said.

"What did you get Miley?" Cooper asked.

"Don't tell her...But nothing." Jackson said.

"Nothing?" Cooper said.

"I couldn't find anything for Miley." Jackson said.

"What did you get for your girlfriend?" Cooper asked.

Cooper stares at Miley.

"I got her a Necklace with her name on it with two little hearts hanging on it." Jackson said.

"Cool..." Cooper said.

Cooper put 2 thumps up to Miley.

"Gotta go...My dads calling me." Jackson said.

"Alright...See you Later." Cooper said.

"I kept up with my end...Now its your Turn." Cooper said smiling.

"Fine..." Miley said walking over to the redish blond girl.

REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW NO FLAMES

What do you think of Jackson's present to Lilly?

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


End file.
